


燃烧于雪山之巅

by AMANDA_577



Series: Winter Locked In The North [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 失去了露西亚的普鲁士重新见到了与那人一模一样的面孔，新生的俄罗斯联邦却失去了与之相爱的记忆。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Winter Locked In The North [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541629
Kudos: 1





	燃烧于雪山之巅

##

“你还会去雪山吗。”

“...嗯？”

四月的下午三时阳光很适意，弗朗西斯靠在门沿上抱着手臂，明明一步之遥的地位就有柔软的鸭绒坐垫，法兰西在某种程度上热爱保持偏执的风度。

晚春过于温暖了，弗朗西斯只穿着一件薄薄的贴身羊绒衫，国家的骨骼舒展在柔软的羊毛线衣里，他走过去把一个坐垫从蜷缩在毛毯堆里晒太阳的吉尔伯特身后抽出来，后者捧着一杯茶望着窗外发呆，窗外有什么呢，花朵，阳光，蝴蝶的翅膀因为反光而变得模糊，弗朗西斯想或者基尔伯德盯着那阳光入神了，直到那赤红色的瞳孔因为他的动作忽而抬起望向他，法兰西这时候可以确定了，自己的友人只是在单纯的发呆而已。

“...你啊，听到我跟你说话了吗。”

“听到了，但是胡子混蛋的话不听也没什么要紧。”吉尔伯特说着笑起来，他的笑容很灿烂，标准的露出八颗大白牙齿，弗朗西斯把垫子放在吉尔伯特的身边，他坐在垫子上，这样他就同友人平齐的坐着了。

阳光太过于温暖了，让人晒着也昏昏欲睡。

弗朗西斯把手放在吉尔伯特背后，隔着厚厚的几乎算是沉重的绒毯，轻轻拍了拍。

“难过的话就不必装蒜了...我们认识多久了，嗯？”

##

露西亚消失了，像空气一样，向日葵还埋在雪山上，过去居住的房子依然立在那里但，露西亚消失了，所有人都告诉他露西亚消失了，于他的亲眼所见，露西亚消失了。

吉尔伯特觉得自己就不该来世界会议，或者说他本来就没资格来才对，早就不是国家了，没资格参加世界会议，这话隐隐约约记得是那混蛋说过的，想起来还是刺耳，1991年以后真的许久没有参加世界会议，如果说是意外的话，大概是阿西开会太久，因为迫不及待，所以推开休息室的门，在部下的阻拦下去找会议室找他了。

世界上所有国家都在，不出意外的话，这样想着，从走廊走过也咽下口水，没由来的紧张。

比预计更早的，大门被推开，吉尔伯特以为自己天不怕地不怕，但看到那些国家熙熙攘攘的走出来时，在自己反应过来之前就躲到了立柱后面。

“...”

自己也没有意识到为什么要这样做，总而言之是蹲在立柱旁边，一个个看着走出来的那些面孔。


End file.
